Wonderland Gone Wrong
by ClassyMouse
Summary: This is a story about Wonderland with a nasty twist. It’s corrupted and evil, like how our world got sick and twisted.
1. Default Chapter

**Chapter One**

Tree branches hung low over the path. Dark leaves were scattered here and there, crunching when you paced over them. An eerie light shone through the clouds, giving the place a dim glow. It was a bloodcurdling area, each step sending a chill straight up your spine. Beasts all of sorts lurked in the shadows, waiting for you to make the wrong move. Who said this place was odd, abnormal and _just _strange? Whoever did obviously had never been here before.

Cold and chilling, that's what it was. The forest was different from any other one in this world. Everything seemed abstract, different…incorrect. It was a place like no other. Scary and forbidding. If you were really brave, perhaps you would stride through into the forest…but you'd never get back out. Some sort of creature would take you down.

No, this was Wonderland gone wrong. Completely wrong.

If you really wanted to get through, if you were really lost and clueless, if you were sobbing and begging and praying to find a light, then there is some hope. One animal, one nasty little creature, one small, clever, devious creature, may help you. If you got on his good side, of course.

Sprawled on a random tree, skulking in the murkiness was the Cheshire cat. A smile didn't light up his face, but a malicious smirk replaced it. Unnaturally long claws scratched softly against the trunk, a few pieces of bark falling into the path. No one was around, but his ears perked up and listened.

Footsteps. Far off and distant.

Ah, it must be Alice. The evil grin grew a bit larger and he moved from his current lounging position. Jumping from the branch and onto the ground, one could plainly see he was not normal. Not an ordinary cat at all. His legs were longer then usual, much longer. His head seemed a bit big for his lean body and his tail was abnormally bony. His paws were probably the most normal thing. Not those claws though.

The leer disappeared from his face as he curled up in the middle of the path. He looked like a typical cat when lying there. A mainstream feline waiting for someone to come, pick him up and take him home.

The Cheshire cat had never been a sweet thing, not even in the fantasy stories. He had always been a bit… aberrant. But now he was even worse. No, no, much worse. If you ever managed to get on his good side, you'd be lucky. He didn't listen to you, didn't even pretend to listen, and, it gets better, didn't care.

But, if you were this cat's friend, you'd get out of the forest in a second. Well, an exaggeration. A week or so. At least you'd be able to leave though. Trying to find away out in this demonic state of a forest was nearly impossible, so, don't try your luck with the Cheshire cat.

Alice wasn't eight years old. Everything was wrong here, remember? At the age of seventeen, she no longer had that air of blamelessness. She'd gone twisted with the rest of this forest, spending each day walking through the wood, trying to find her way out.

Wonderland was no longer all about this girl. It had a different meaning. People came from every corner of the earth to try and figure out the secret of this place. Nobody had succeeded. Scientists, geniuses, and everyone else had yet to find out why everyone was hopelessly lost.

The newspapers, reporters, C.N.N., and all the other media had gone wild when they found out about Wonderland. The modern world invaded it all at once. But then it stopped. It stopped after the President of the United States stepped into the forest, all prideful and arrogant, and never came out again.

Leave it to the President to ruin everything, don't you think?

Alice was just a rumor now, just a figment in a little kid's imagination. Some thought she was a crazy young female, others thought she was a poor girl lost in a horrible place. A few parents used her as a threat to her children. "Go to bed now, or Alice will come and take you to Wonderland." It usually worked, too.

Reporters had stopped coming to this place, trying to get more information on it or Alice. The news stopped trying to get a big scoop. Scientists, geniuses and the rest of them stopped trying to figure out Wonderland's secret and so everything whirled to an abrupt halt.

No more excitement for the creatures of Wonderland, no more getting to stalk people who came in here, no more having fun. Some of them considered going after Alice, but decided otherwise. The girl was part of the woodland now, she was one of them. What do I mean by that? Well, I'll tell you, that's what I'll do.

If you took one glance at her, you'd probably want to back away slowly. She had formed slowly into the forest's wildlife. Blonde hair flowed down past her shoulders, but the tip of it was turning black. Almost like it was burning slowly. A superfluously large, black and purple bow sat on the top of her head, the sides of drooped way down. Her once bright blue eyes had dulled quite a bit and they had most definitely lost their innocence.

Her fingers had become disgustedly thin and her nails were short and chewed. She looked like a walking, talking porcelain doll. Pale and miserable. Not for years had her lips been upturned into a smile, not for years had she laughed…not for years had she contacted actual human life.

Do you see what I mean now? The girl had walked straight in this forest for all these years and had never found an end to it.

Alice blew a sigh and continued down the path. Why the path didn't lead out of here was a question she wanted to be answered more then ever. Her eyes darted to the side as a shadow passed by. Just a shadow. It passed in front of her and behind her, but she couldn't have cared less about it.

After a while it left, figuring that to scare Alice, you were going to need something much worse then just a shadow. The girl was immune to the childish fears that the forest provided. A few things still frightened her, but they didn't show up as often now.

"Alice, you've passed by me twice today, why not go in a different direction?" the small voice of an insignificant flower was heard. Even the flower was depressing. Blue, turning black, rotting, dying, slowly fading away from existence.

"Have you seen the Cheshire cat lately?" Alice questioned, ignoring the flowers statement and sitting down. She leaned back against one of the awry trees and kept her eyes focused on the ground. Weariness and sadness crept over her.

"Actually I have." The flower's voice seemed to perk up a little bit, but it didn't change appearance. Still droopy and tired-looking.

"Oh?" the young female tried not to act excited, because her expectations would probably drop in a second if she raised them. Though, she had to admit, there was a flicker of hope in her.

"Yes, just passed by here saying that he wanted to take a nap. Gangly thing, if I do say so." The flower seemed to ramble on about the cat, but Alice stopped interrupted and stood up.

"Was this long ago?" she asked, dearly wishing that it hadn't been. She knew for a fact that the Cheshire cat took long naps and enjoyed lying in the middle of the path. Maybe she would find him for once and get out of this place.

"I'd say…twenty minutes ago." The flower twitched somewhat, "Yes, twenty, I remember him saying-"

"Thank you!" Alice called while running off. Her scrawny legs somehow managed to carry her for a few minutes until she skidded to a stop.

There he was. That lazy cat was lying there, sleeping, or so she thought. He looked cute in an evil-feline sort of way. She wandered slowly towards the figure then halted less then a few inches away. Looking over him, a frown passed over her face.

The Cheshire cat rolled onto its back and smiled at the girl, a grin, an evil one, "Back already?" he said, standing up and stretching. His claws dug into the earth like small daggers as he waited for the response.

"Yeah, actually," Alice drew a deep breath. What was the point of this? None at all, "I was hoping-"

"That I'd lead you out of this living hell?" he finished, arching the eyebrow that wasn't there.

She nodded.

"No." The cat answered tersely. He turned away from her and walked in the opposite direction.

Alice took another breath; this one was short and impatient though, "Please?" her teeth clamped onto her bottom lip, anxiety spreading through her bones.

He glanced over his shoulder and smiled. Soon his body began to disappear slowly.

"No!" she cried in distress, running towards the cat, but only to see his grin disappear the second she arrived, "_No!_" tears ran down her face, leaving a dirty trail as she fell to her knees. Slamming clenched fists against the ground she yelled at the air, "Do you enjoy watching me suffer?"

"Yes." The Cheshire cat replied to her angry question. He'd returned to his spot in tree, resting on the branch the swayed with the airless breeze. Poor thing. Poor little child stuck in here. Yes, the cat thought that sometimes, but it'd ruin his reputation to help her…wouldn't it.

"You're just a stupid cat! How do you know how to get out of here?" she shouted with her eyes shut.

He shrugged, even though she couldn't see him, "I just do."

"And I should believe you?" she hissed, opening her eyes and glaring at the trees. A passer-by (if there was any in this god-forbidden place) would think that she was an insane lunatic…which was probably true enough.

"It's better then wandering around, isn't it?" the cat taunted, reappearing at the back her pathetic form.

"Yes…" she muttered, noticing not that the Cheshire cat had been lying peacefully behind her.

"Well," he breathed before Alice whipped around to glare at him. _Sneaky little brat, _she thought to herself and forced a pathetic smile, "Maybe I should help you."

"Really?" she tried her best to act surprised, but knowing this cat, it was another one of his nasty tricks.

"I'll lead you out of the forest, but, I'm giving you a fair warning; when the other creatures of this place find out you're leaving, trust me, they'll attack you." The Cheshire cat said this in such a way it sounded as if he wanted Alice to get ripped into pieces.

She shrugged nonchalantly. Excitement surged through her body. Maybe now was her chance to leave this place once and for all.

"If you get killed before getting out of here, it's not my fault."

"If I get killed, who's going to care?"

"Excellent point. Let's get going, shall we?"

"Good idea." Alice nodded in agreement.

The cat smirked before stretching and walking away from Alice. The girl followed.


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

"Repeat that…but slower." A furious voice said.

"Alice-is-leaving-Wonderland-with-that-cat." Came the response; a lazy, lethargic response.

"_Outrageous_!" the voice shrieked with anger and if you looked long enough you'd see who the voice belonged to.

A malevolent being. A human figure with an evil twist. Sleek black hair fell to the ground, the ends of it singed and somewhat on fire. Blood red roses were entwined into her hair, strands wrapping around the thorns. The creature was tall, at least six feet in height, and thin. Abnormally long fingers and bony hands were curled into fists. This here was the new Queen.

Yellow eyes glowed in the darkness and narrowed on the smaller creature that sat in front of her. This little thing was no smaller then a rabbit, in fact, it was a rabbit. In his hand, excuse me, paw, he held a hefty pocket watch. A chain was hooked on to the top and the end fell into his pocket. Glasses rested on the tip of his nose that twitched uncontrollably.

Ah yes, does this character ring a bell? The White Rabbit of course, but he isn't the same. Not at all. Let me continue.

The worst part about the rabbit was that he wasn't white, no; his fur was covered in something like ashes or soot. He was black as night. He was scrawny and malicious looking. His eyes were a shining red and they bore holes (metaphorically speaking, if you were getting the wrong impression) into people. The White Rabbit scared almost all half to dead once, and a few twice, which never turned out good.

His ears were snagged and hideous, his fur tousled. The White Rabbit was the Queen's assistant and messenger. He cared about nothing, just doing what he was told. Apathetic was a good word for him, a very good word indeed.

"Your hair is burning again, your highness." The White Rabbit droned, looking at the bottom of the Queen's hair. Sure enough, the tips of them were blazing wildly.

"Gah!" the Queen scowled.

"Breathe…deeply…" the Rabbit said, seeming a bit uninterested.

"Breathe in…" she repeated, closing her eyes and taking a deep inhale of the dusty forest air, "…out…" she blew out and glanced at her hair. Took off about an inch, but it was no longer blazing.

"So…we were saying…oh yes…" Slow words, bored to tears and wanting to leave more then ever, "Alice." He seemed almost pleased at the Queen's reaction.

"_Alice,_" she said the name as if it were poison on her tongue, a sickening word that only the outcasts said, "Find her and do whatever you must to keep her from leaving."

The White Rabbit rolled his eyes and nodded, "Check. Find Alice. Keep from her from leaving," he paused and furrowed his eyebrows…if he had any, "What if she"

"No what-iffing!" she shouted, "Go!"

The Rabbit sighed and trudged away, pulling out the giant pocket watch and looking at it,

"Oh dear…I'm late… very…_very_ late…" he said droopily.

"Okay, I've got one: How old are you?"

"Older then you are."

"Oh come on."

"Listen, I agreed to take you out of the forest, not provide company."

"Fine."

Alice and the Cheshire cat continued on the path, even though there was an animal in front of them dusting it away. In fact, it looked somewhat like a dog. No, a wolf with a few twists. It's ears were at least twice as big as normal and it's snout a lot longer. It had a tail, but it was more of a broom. As he walked, he erased the path. Sweeper was what they called him most of the time.

"So sorry, so sorry," Sweeper sobbed as they passed him, "I can't lift my darn tail and it keeps sweeping everything away. I'm so sorry." He trudged along with his gaze downcast and sighed dramatically.

"Don't worry about it," the Cheshire cat said, walking past Sweeper and straight into the densest part of the forest. There was scarcely any space between the trees. The cat had no problem getting through them, but Alice did.

"Look cat, I'm having a few problems getting through all of this."

"Don't you have that little piece of bread that makes you smaller?" the cat snapped at her, annoyed at her complaints.

"Yes, I do!" Alice pulled out the bread and ate it quickly, surprised at how good it tasted. After not having food for such a long time, she'd forgotten about hunger.

"Wait! Don't eat it yet…!" the cat tried, but Alice had already shrunk to his size (well, actually smaller then him), "Never mind."

"Why not?"

"Well, how long does it last and how to get bigger again?"

"Until I eat the _other _piece of bread." Alice said matter-of-factly.

"Oh, right," the Cheshire went back to leading the way as the girl looked around the forest with a different perspective.

Everything was incredibly giant. The trees were huge and their roots were like bridges. It was like a whole extraordinary world. She wasn't even that small, but the trees were big even before she was shrunk.

"Stop gaping…" the cat whispered back, "The trees here don't like that."

"What do you mean?" Alice stared at one giant tree in wonder then gasped as it started to pull its roots up.

"That's what I mean!" the bit the sleeve of Alice's dress and urged her to come, "Hurry up!" he bounded through the tight space as the tree grumbled and roared with fury.

"What's happening!" she said, frantically trying to run. Apparently, she wasn't running fast enough. A sharp pain rushed through her shoulder and she could feel thorns dig deep into her skin. She shrieked loudly and fell behind. The cat turned around abruptly and glared at the tree who was picking Alice up like a small bug.

"What are you doing in this part of the forest, little girl?" the tree said, his voice low, angered and all together provoked.

"N-nothing!" Alice said, trying to ignore pain that seared through her entire body. She looked downwards; realizing how far she was from the ground she pleaded with the tree, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean any harm, honest!"

"She's with me." The Cheshire cat hissed at the tree and narrowed his eyes, a few hairs prickling at his neck like a dog.

"Oh?" the tree taunted the cat by letting Alice close to the ground then pulling her up as soon as her feet touched the ground. This sent a piercing pain through her shoulder and around her collarbone.

The tree was quite threatening, a strange sight. Looked like a human with bark and roots basically.

"Yes, she is." He said, letting his claws dig into the dirt.

"Please, I didn't do anything…" Alice cringed as he dropped her face first into the ground.

"Fine, but go away." The tree growled; digging its roots back into the earth and closing it's brown eyes.

"Are you alright Alice…?" the voice was faint and very distant. It sounded like she was underwater…and drowning.

"No." said another voice. It took her a while to realize it was hers. She opened her eyes and blinked a few times.

"That's a good sign." It was the Cheshire cat's voice and she was just making out his shape.

"I'm glad." Alice said sarcastically.

"Hurt and already being sarcastic? I don't know what I'm going to do with you, kid," the cat smirked then smiled.

Alice laughed somewhat. It hurt. No, not her laugh, but something about laughing made something hurt. Ah, her shoulder was the answer. A deep cut started at the top of her shoulder and led past her collarbone. Blood wasn't gushing, but it was obvious that it had been for the past couple of hours.

"What happened?" she groaned, closing her eyes again.

"You passed out a few minutes after the tree chucked you to the floor." The cat said casually and lied down, "You're still small, luckily the wound didn't somehow ruin that. You're alive and you're talking. These are all good signs."

"Did you carry me?" she asked, trying to remember everything. The words tree, thorns, perfume, and flowers passed through her head.

"Yeah, but those stupid flowers gave me a difficult time when you were still awake. They kept wanting to take you and try their perfume on you. You plucked the petal off of one and he shrieked, shriveled up and died." The cat grinned happily, "Good job."

"Oh joy."

"Well, the good thing is we found a nice spot to stay for a few days and that I found a little something that may help that battle wound of yours."

Alice didn't say anything so the cat went on.

"I put some on while you were sleeping, so it should feel better soon. At least that tree didn't damage something that would have affected your walking."

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it," he paused, "And I mean it."


End file.
